


The 5 time they were good

by burningstar



Series: Space Buddy's AU [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Contemplation, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends, Existentialism, F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Strangers to Friends, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and im supose to be working, hipersensivility, i got the idea while i liad in bed and eating popcorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningstar/pseuds/burningstar
Summary: An the one that made them go back....H.U.E knows, they calculate the possibilities, the outcomes of what could happen and still they just got a barely 5% of succeeds and maybe was Gary’s optimistic attitude or the determination in Quinn’s eyes, but there could be a probability of a chance.And still, they literally have a copy of every footage he sends, every self-videos of her, the datas, they know what happen, what’s hidden, what’s broken…Because they’re always watching.This is base in the promp “5 + 1 Things”This is bweeten the time skips in the 5 years





	1. THE AFTERMATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get used to it

The struggles to have a new home is that you must start from scratch, make you a new routine, adapted the old one and change somethings that you used to do, because that the only way you can survive and bear with it.

Gary’s was by far comfortable with his current situation.

Besides his night terrors and the silent treatment that his new roommate is applying to him and the way KVN annoyed the shit out of him, there wasn’t much to do to go and try to see the optimistic part of all this mess.

He really was sorry for what happened, and if he could go a found a worm hole and time travel where he could reverse what he did, he would.

But that doesn’t matter anymore.

Now, the only thing that was getting some benefit for having him here is that someone can maintain the satellites in “good shape” and still that’s straight up bullshit.

He hopes that one day, things would look fine.

* * *

 

Apparently, they could.

It was a little change, such unimportant detail but for Gary was the equivalent to win the damn lottery.

Quinn finally responded to him.

To what? You may ask.

Well, make yourself comfortable, cuz is story time!

Every day, from the pass month since they got here, Gary has done everything in his hands, so his companion got the best treatment she could as far the sentences goes on them. He keeps KNV busy or distract him whenever he sees the robot close to the girl and always left the heavy part of the community service to himself, not because he thinks she could handle it; she is more than capable, that women’s like a freaking ant!

He just wants her to enjoy as much as free time she could get.

Also try to stay away of her way, she looks like a murder every time they made eye contact or cross pats.

Gary couldn’t really blame her, after all it was all his fault.

It always is.

But looks like the gods of space have mercy on him.

Or maybe was the lack of sleep she carries on her eyes.

Gary still considerate it as a win.

“Morning beauty!” Gary chipper as he handles her a fresh cup of coffee, last time he tries to welcome her with one of his spicy pickups line, he almost got decapitate with a bowl, so he stays with light compliment for now, thank you very much “how was your sleep?” Quinn look more sleep that awake so he waits for her to processes the message.

Or he hopes she does.

There’s a beat and then two.

A third comes.

Gary was slowly giving up as the time pass and feel the familiar feeling of defeat

“Was good…I guess” Quinn spoke between sips “KVN didn’t let rest too much last night, he turn on the speakers in front of my room, **_again”_** at this point she got the exact same look she only reserve for him, but it was more accented with the prominent eyebags that were in her eyes.

“Oh really?” Gary could believe it, this was really happening “That bastard, a week ago he draws mustaches and the word ‘Beth’ in all my face and arms, can you believe it!”

“Wait, is that the reason you didn’t want to come out of the bathroom?” maybe it was the adrenaline doing thing with his head, but did he just hear a chuckle?

“Yeah!”

And so, they spend almost an hour cursing KNV off and sharing the extravaganza they got the misfortune to watch.

As Gary serves another round of coffee and was explain why you shouldn’t let the robot near the cookie machine, in his mind he prays this could be an everyday thing.

Is that much to ask?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im feeling inspired of this one, can you tell.  
> hope you like this fic as much i like to write it  
> see ya!!!


	2. THE STARS GOT BORED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day he would look outside and see the beauty they hold again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im melancolyc in this one can you tell

Before the “Incident in the system/ forced bonding need for their own health” plan there was another one that wasn’t planed at all, this one as actually a malfunction in the controls when the Galaxy 1 got some decoy trash in H.U.E’s system and the AI didn’t have other option than just shut themselves out so they could clean the garbage that went into their system,

Gary took this as an opportunity to go wild and finally get a huge choco prize!

He deserves it after all, he was good all week and even complete a double chore of their community service.

And stills, when he went ahead to try and grab on one of them the door automatically close the moment he lay a finger in it, Damn H.U.E. and their auto pilot mood!

With a souring tomb in his mouth, the blonde wanders off into the semi lighter corridors, he wasn’t in the mood for a game of card, and even if he does, Carl burnt out 2 more decks this morning, so that was out of the picture.

His eyes look up to see a supernova in the distance, as some speckles of light floats around the black puddle of ink that was space, some weird constellation forms, a lonely planet rotate slowly as the bright pink color torn in the movement and the mix of blue and purple were doing a magic mix in the equation, giving in result a breath taking view.

And Gary feels nothing towards it.

Every day that pass feels like eternity, and probably they were considering that one day H.U.E tells hi that it was Saturday 56 hours still.

So yeah, if the feel of wonder he got at the beginning had die a little each day that pass until it was nothing that mere peace of it.

And still, sometimes he just wanna to throw up.

“What are you doing?”

Gary flinch violently, and mentally pats himself for no release a scream with it. He didn’t even hear her, probably deep in his thoughts, he’s been doing that a lot recently.

Quinn look at him quizzically, like she wasn’t sure why he was so calm, usually you could fine him bouncing on an on around the ship, trying new games and pissing of the SAMES, and now founding him just _there._

No bouncing, no energy, no ridiculously happy, just **nothing**

A hollow being.

“Oh, hey Quinn, didn’t see you there” after he take a few breaths his gaze went back to the window “I was just…admiring the view” and probably his own monotone existence.

He didn’t dare to look at her back, they were still in eggshells territory, so he doesn’t wanna pressure whatever progress they manage to get.

His companion says nothing for a while and he wasn’t sure if he should say something at this point, a movement was caught by his peripheric vision and notice the girl shift herself into the wall and look straight forward.

Maybe he was getting crazy, maybe the missing presence of KVN was doing some effects, but for one look like he wasn’t a treat for now.

“Mind if I join in?”

His face will break of how hard he smiles.

“Not at all!” he got close to the wall as he ends side to side with her, silence fell on them but for once it wasn’t the ‘thin ice’ kind of air, it was chill, bearable.

Comfortable.

They don’t know how long they stay like that, just looking the starts and little movements, no really saying nothing just being there, relaxing in the other’s presence.

When the ship regain life and H.U.E’s system kick in, they waste no time in looking for they prisoners, and withy a 0.02 seconds they found them asleep next to each other in the north corridor.

Instead of waking them up, the AI dim the lights of the sector and locks KNV in the kitchen, so he won’t scape.

They program a 2 hours alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand aparently I did a double up! I feel powerful!


End file.
